A night to remember
by falak
Summary: A night of passion between Lucifer and Chloe
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer drinks the cup of blood. No one knows he does that; he does not do it very often either. He has no craving for it; he is a devil not a vampire.

Yet when he feels the misery of human wretchedness plunging his soul into darkness he drinks the blood of those he has punished. The cool rich liquid of the filthy animal dripping luxuriously into his throat, soothing his palate is cathartic. He feels avenged of all the hatred his father has imposed on him.

And everyday it seems his heart is sinking further into despair. He sees her, talks to her, teases her, even tolerates that puny little child of hers, yet he will not touch her. He will not relish those luscious lips on his body, nor smell that fragrant hair. He will not stare deep into those blue eyes and be lost forever. He who has never denied himself any guilty pleasure, he who is proud of extreme depths of depravity, will not touch her. He will not give his father the pleasure.

He will not stain her, he will not let his evil father's manipulations destroy him completely. For that's what his father is; an evil, egoistic, supremely narcisstic being who has bestowed suffering on poor little low lives to conduct his own multiple experiments. The poor little coop chicken does not even know what hit them; they bend over backwards to please their master just like Nazis did for their despotic tyrant. They do not know they are just pawns, that by walking the path of virtue and righteousness they only follow the grand designs of their creator who wants to maintain an illusion of control on his own creation.

Yet Lucifer know his dad has no control, he can only destroy the earth; but he cannot control the choice taken by these pesky little humans how hard he tries. No matter how many prophets he bestows, miracles he performs or sufferings he imposes, these humans have a mind of their own literally. They will follow their own path. So, Lucifer tempts them, seduces them drags them to the path of chaos and destruction in the hope that they will destroy themselves and put to end their ridiculous existence.

But where does Chloe fit in all this. He who thinks knows it all, he who understands God better than God does himself, cannot place her position in his universe. He only knows one thing, she is not here by chance. That she too has a purpose to fulfill and he will not touch her till he knows what purpose that is.

The door bell rings and Lucifer turn around. He hopes it is a woman, his frame is filled with the carnal desire of sin. He does not feel pain, nor does he fell the power of flesh. But what instead drives him madder is much further than that. It is all in mind, the temptation of forbidden acts, he hopes his night visitor has inhibitions, the fun would only start when the woman starts shedding those.

It is Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. The angel faced demonical woman who torments his celestial soul to burst into a thousand screams. The blueness of her blue eyes and the blondness of her golden hair reminds him of divinity itself. He has never met a woman like that nor ever will. If he is devil personified she is the saint incarnate and he is attracted to her like seal to a sea. It is like he must follow her where she leads even if to a precipice and below. It is as if he has found a God of his own. And only he knows how ironical is that?

Her lips are pouted and pink and she opens them up once again to chide him.

"Lucifer, I have been waiting for you at the precinct. Neither did you show up, nor did you return my calls. May I know what is going on?"

"Detective, the things that are on my mind to do with you cannot be done at the precinct, or on phone."

Chloe is quiet, torn as always between doing the right thing and taking the easy path.

"I know who you are" she tells him quietly.

Lucifer stares at her, what does she know?

Chloe shrugs. She was crazy, or maybe she was not. But the way Lucifer was behaving, he certainly did not know what she was talking about.

"What it is that you want to do with me?"

Lucifer smiled. He walked forward and bend towards her.

"Detective, now that is the most relevant question you have asked me in a long time."

He is dangerously close to her now; his frame charging the air with electrified ions that sputter and crackle between them.

It takes lot of courage for Chloe to gaze right back at him and not to flinch back; she has seen his devilish face. Lucifer has not lied, he has told her the truth all along, but she had not believed him. Even now she could not quite believe what she had just seen. Maybe she was vulnerable and weak after the bullet attacked her, maybe her senses were heightened, maybe she too was wrapped up in the delusion that Lucifer had created for himself.

Because what she saw was not the devil, it was the face of the kindest, generous man she had ever known.

"I wish I could tell you what you desire now?" Lucifer sighs and holds back, his eyes fishing hers desperately.

Chloe had been exceptionally quiet ever since Cain's death. He had assumed that she was traumatized by the sheer violence of it.

"I desire you". Chloe tell him almost as if she had been seduced by his charms; leans in and kisses him.

Lucifer feels it now and not it just in his mind, for it is Chloe; the woman who makes him feel pain. He feels the pain of searing hot iron lips brushing against his. The flick of her tongue warm and fuzzy. He realizes all the barriers that he had created were nothing, but flakes of snow balls destined to melt at her first touch.

Against all the alarm bells ringing in his head, he opens his mouth ever so slightly, letting her inside him. And Chloe in love is not the no-nonsense, I-lost-my-feelings-in-the-trailer-park, detective he is used to. She is passionate and demanding; needy and lustful. Her hands roam on his frustratingly thick suit and as he holds her waist ever so lightly, her vulnerability hidden beneath her thin blouse.

Chloe fingers find a way inside his vest now.

"Detective, wait, what are you doing?"

Lucifer tries to hold her back.

"We belong together, don't you see" Chloe insists. "It does not matter to me anymore what you are. All I know is that I can no longer deny my feelings for you. If I am with other man, I think about you. If I am at home, making pancakes, finishing my daughter's homework, I think about you. You have clawed your way into my life and you cannot weasel out of it. What we have is so real, it feels so real. I am ready to take the plunge for you; and I demand you do the same for me. We can always go back but it is frustrating to see us stagnating; to live is to make a choice, and I am making mine."

Lucifer looks at her and realized she is right. This must be seen through, he has been a coward and now he needs to own her.

He brushes against the vexed shirt and it seems to open on its own, her hot flesh searing against his fingers, he picks her up lightly and crosses his way to his bed where he flops her down. He hopes that he misreads the flash of slight fear in her eyes. Lucifer takes him time taking his coat away, opening hist vest, taking off his shirt, while Chloe breasts pop against her lacy black bra. Once he is naked top up, Chloe takes in a sharp breath, how many times she had fantasized about this man. Lucifer unbuckles her trousers first and takes it off her never-ending legs slowly. Chloe feels her nakedness in his eyes and her fear dissolves into shivers of passion.


End file.
